Talk:Darius/@comment-26870289-20150917055028/@comment-7765731-20150918000909
Well, Nasus with a high stack count can generally win fights even lategame 1v2 against squishier targets if they're reckless enough to let him hit them or if they lack enough kiting potential. He can hold his own against certain duelists, and struggles against others. He tends to win against most bruisers and fighters, except against most of the tanky tankbusters. Among these are Darius and Trundle, I doubt Nasus would win fights vs either of them at most stages of the game. Some others are hard to place, as some might be edge cases, but Garen would likely do well (or atleast be able to just gtfo since he can remove wither at will) and he'd definitely win if Nasus was the Villain. Olaf - provided he's doing about just as well as Nasus - would likely also be able to do well as long as he doesn't use his ultimate until the wither when he's low enough to actually care about the AS slow. Gnar would likely do well - his damage output and kiting in Mini-form is enough to make Nasus cry, but once he goes Mega he'd likely need to blow his combo then switch to kiting Nasus until he goes back to Mini as Nasus can easily outdamage and outheal Mega Gnar lategame. Poppy is Poppy, and should eat Nasus for breakfast in the lategame. Amumu would also likely come out on top, especially if he has thornmail. The tanky tankbusters least likely to be able to handle him lategame are Gragas (especially with the recent W nerf), Sejuani, Tahm Kench, Zac and Sion. None of them really have enough damage output to kill a stacked lategame Nasus (he'll just outsustain their dps), though I doubt Nasus would be able to kill them either as they all have a lot of kiting potential against him. Back to the point though - Darius. Out of all of the champions in the game, few love fighting tanky champions that aren't dps machines as much as Darius. Most of the tanks and tankier champions fight with their cooldowns - Darius included - but few gain as much benefit from prolonged battles as Darius does. His Q healing favors drawn out battles and so does his passive. Once he gets Noxian Might active he doesn't just fight around his cooldowns but also does more damage than most other fighters in the game in sheer dps. *WARNING Big wall of theorycrafting and a theoretical scenario of how this fight could play out ahead - TL;DR near the bottom. To put it into a clearer perspective on a fight between Darius and Nasus, most of Nasus' damage and sustain will come from his Q, on what is likely a 2.4 second cooldown. Darius will likely have his Q on a 3 second CD, or at the very least 3.5 seconds. Using your case of 500 stacks you would do just above 700 raw damage with each Q, which would then be reduced by armor. I'd expect Darius to have around 200 armor, unless he had to put a lot into MR for your team. That would reduce the damage of your Q to around 230 without Spirit Fire, and 270 with it. As for your ultimate, Darius should have around 3800 HP at level 18 with DMP, Cleaver and Randuin's along with just above 100 MR with just scaling MR glyphs and Mercs. That's 190 raw damage from your ult, and roughly 95 after MR. Then there's your AAs and the bonus AD you get from your ultimate, but I just wanted to give you a rough estimate of what we're looking at. Spirit Fire would at best add just above 200 damage if he stood there for the full duration. At your very best I'd expect you to deal around 900 damage to Darius during a 3 second window. So, let's use that "best" window for the entirity of the calculation. Assume Darius uses his first Q as you two get near each other, his next one should come around the time you've dealt the first 900 damage. He would have 2900 hp, then heal roughly 100 to bring him to 3000. With the Q he just used, he likely got his fifth stack, if you didn't wither him he'd have gotten it likely on the AA before that. This isn't important for his health bar, but it's worth noting that it's going to mean a lot to yours. In the next 3 seconds you'll bring him from 3000 down to 2100 and he will heal for roughly 200 bringing the total to 2300. You should be hurting quite a bit at this point too, seeing how he's running around with 400 AD, hitting you with 640 damage Qs and 560 damage Ws on top of his autoattacks and roughly 100 damage a second from his passive. Assuming you have a lot of armor - say 300 - it would first get reduced by 47.5% through the combination of his Cleaver and his passive ArPen. That leaves 157 armor which roughly equates to 61% reduced damage. Assuming a low count, meaning he only gets 1.5 AA off (apart from the W reset) due to Wither, FH and potentially Randuin's, you would be taking roughly 700 damage per second at this point while lifestealing back somewhere around 80, but let's just take it up to 100 to make things simple. That means he's making a net gain of 600 on your health bar every 3 seconds. I'm going to be generous in your direction and say that you had about 3000 HP, adding 600 from your ultimate (Darius tends to focus more on HP while you focus more on armor). Darius obviously did less damage in the first three seconds, so let's assume you only lost a net total of 200. Your health bar is down to 2800 at this point. After the next three seconds you bring him down to 1400 and he will heal for 300, making his total 1700. Your total will go down to 2200, including the lifesteal for the duration. The next three will bring him down to 800 and then he will heal for 400 (I'm assuming second wind in the defensive tree, otherwise it'd be 360), bringing the total to 1200. Yours will be down to 1600. Next comes the final three seconds of your ultimate which brings him down to 300 HP, and he'll heal for 450 bringing him to 750 HP total. Your HP will be down to 1000. Assuming your ult lasted longer than 15 seconds, you could have a sliver of a chance at this point, but without it you're toast. Your damage output over 3 seconds dropped down to roughly 600 at this point. This is utterly irrelevant as your HP is low enough for him to dunk you, but let's assume he doesn't use his ultimate. Over the next three seconds you'll bring his HP down to 150 and then he'll heal for 480, bringing it to 630. Realistically, you'd be lifestealing for less at this point but I'll just keep it at 100 healing (also accounting for your second wind) which means your HP will go down to 400. Finally, you'd bring him down to 30 HP before he finishes you off with his Q to bring his health back up to 530. The fight lasted for somewhere around 21 seconds. He would win even without using his ultimate. Now, I'm not including HP regen in here which would've healed both of you for roughly another 100 HP over the duration of the fight, nor Perseverence which would over the course of the fight probably roughly give another 100 HP, mostly because it favors Darius more. There's also the fact that I assumed he would land the blade of every Q, which against a good Nasus might not happen since Wither's slow allows him to walk into the range of the shaft, but I also assumed that Darius wouldn't step out of your spirit fire, kite you with his W and E slow or delay your Q by grabbing you so it evens out. The more likely scenario - which I assume is somewhere along the lines of what happened to you - is that he kited you with his W to keep you from constantly autoattacking when he wasn't Withered (and thus getting more time for Q and thus also healing cds) or even preventing you from Qing whenever it was up, aswell as avoiding to sit in the Spirit Fire. If you showed signs of actually backing away, he'd pull you back in while possibly also avoiding ticks of your ultimate for a few seconds every now and then. TL;DR Nasus would deal more dps against Darius as long as you have your ult and keep him inside your Spirit Fire, but Darius heals for a lot more than you do and can stay alive long enough for your ult to end. Even if your ultimate didn't end, his ultimate would finish you off before you finished him off. Keep in mind that against tanky targets his sustain is a lot more effective than yours is, since his healing is equally big no matter how much damage he does - making him a stronger sustain fighter than you are against other tanks. That's not counting teamfights where he could potentially heal for three times as much. Keep in mind that against armory beefy targets with lots of health like him, your dots will be a surprisingly large part of your damage output. Your Qs alone will actually deal just slightly more damage to him than his Q will do to you with Noxian Might active.